This invention relates to a gun sight and, more particularly to gun sights for use on small arms such as pistols, rifles and the like.
Conventional gun sights of the open sight variety generally have two cooperating components. A notch or aperture rear sight is used to optically align two separate protrusions located at spaced intervals on the gun on a target. However, due to the size of the sighting blades generally employed and the spatial distance between these sights, a loss of time generally occurs when aligning the two sights and focusing on the target. Therefore, a fast and accurate shot is made difficult. Further, the target focused on would be likely to appear out of focus to the shooter, thereby increasing the difficulty in following a moving target, particularly against a noncontrasting background.